Cure
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Full summary inside: Jake has been abused for six years and has finally run away.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Cure**

**Chapter title: There for tomorrow. **

**Summary: sometimes all you need is a cure. Jake has been abused for the last 6 years and**

**When he runs away, he meets a stranger who seems to be his own "cure." **

**A/N: This story is totally AU. Trust me once you read it you'll be like OMG **

**Four months earlier. **

I ran as fast as I could down the dark alley. It was cold outside. The darkness enveloped the buildings. I didn't know where I was heading but all I knew was that I had to leave where I just came from. I knew he would be looking for me so I had to get as far as I could before he would catch me. I rounded the corner on thirty Fourth Street. There was an alley there and I hid. I sat by the dumpster, crying as hard as my body could able me. I was there about thirty minutes before I heard footsteps in the puddles. My heart quickened at the thought that it could be him. I saw the shadow; it was to lean to be him. The sounds faded and I relaxed but I had to leave. I ran more until I hit something solid. I hit the ground and cold arms were lifting me up. The arms felt familiar and so I started to fight. But the stranger and his arms stayed around me lifting me up.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I started hitting him but it didn't have any effect.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured me. I looked into his eyes. They were a golden color, not the reddish color that **he** had.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"Well, Edward thank you but I have to go." I started running and in seconds he was in front of me.

"Why are you running?" he asked me.

"You're just like him aren't you?"

"Yes, and whoever you are thinking of, I can protect you from him."

"No thanks. I don't know who you are. For all I know you can be working for him."

"I'm not. Look at me. My eyes are golden. His are red. If I wanted to give you to someone who would hurt you then I would have done it by now."

He had a point. If he wanted to hurt me then he would have done so by now and right now he was trying to comfort me. But I still couldn't trust him.

"Look, can you just leave me alone? I need to go." I said still trying to get away from him. He continued to stand in front of me, preventing me from leaving. "Dude, I don't mean to be rude but you can you please get the fuck out of my way?"

"No. I can protect you from any harm." Edward spoke. I scoffed.

"Why would you want to protect me? You barely know me."

"For some reason, I feel very protective of you."

"Like I said, you don't know me Edward."

He moved forward and tried to reach for me. I bolted back. Even though he told me that he wouldn't hurt me I still couldn't trust him. He was one of them. A night walker.

"Please just let me take you back to my place where you will be safe. The longer we stay out here the better chance he has of catching your scent and finding you." Some part of me trusted what he was saying and the other part of me couldn't trust him. Whether it is the Vampire in him or the part of him that use to be human, I suddenly felt safe in his arms. So I followed him back to his apartment. It was nice. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. The place wasn't decorated in the décor that I seen in other vampire's homes when I would visit with _**him **_but I felt at ease here.

**NOW**

It's been four months since I moved in with Edward and four months since you know, I don't think I have to go into that. Edward had gone hunting, leaving me home alone. I was fine, use to it actually. He said that he would be back on the weekend and I said ok. He also told me that if I needed him just call and he would cut short his hunt. Yeah, in those four months we became close, more than friends actually. It was the second month, when I had a nightmare and he came into my room. The way that he held me in his arms and whispered sweet soothing words was when I felt myself give in to him and actually begin to open up to him and he opened up to me as well. I learned that he was born in 1901 and he was reborn in 1918, his creator was some Vampire named Dalais. He was a vampire from Eastern Europe and was on vacation in New York and he found Edward out wondering. That was all he said. He didn't get into any more detail about him and I didn't pester him about it either. He would tell me when he felt ready. It was noon when I woke up. I rolled out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen. I was a growing boy, I needed to eat. I was a mere 6'2 now and only 16. Ok so maybe I wasn't a "growing "boy but I needed to eat. I raided our refrigerator. There wasn't much in it, he would go shopping for me and everytime that he did I would eat it. Edward would joke that I ate like a pregnant women and for that he would get a smack upside the head. It usually hurt me more than him. I went upstairs and got out some clothes for a shower. I would have to go shopping. Once I got out, I went into the drawer that he left some money in just in case I ever needed anything. I withdrew $200 dollars. That would be enough to tie me over with food until he returned. I grabbed the keys off the table on my way out. Rosaldoa's grocery was only two blocks away so it wouldn't take me long. As usual the store was packed. Rosaldoa's older son, James was tending the store today. I said hello and made my way to the frozen food isle with my shopping cart. As I scanned the produce I saw a women and her child. The woman looked no older than me, probably one of those teenage mothers and her daughter looked about three. The child was crying and the mother looked as though she was at her wits end. So I walked over. I was pretty good with kids and so I thought that I could help.

"Do you mind?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Pardon?" she questioned.

"Your daughter."

"Oh, yeah, I don't know what's wrong with her. She just started crying."

I studied the child. She obviously was hungry and being in a grocery store didn't help.

"She's hungry." I said. The woman looked at me.

"Oh, right I forgot to feed her this morning. I was in such a rush I forgot." The woman smiled and reached into her bag. She pulled out a bag of chips and gave the child.

"Thank you so much. My name is Bella, Bella Swan." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Jacob Black." I said.

"Well, Jacob thank you so much. As you can see I'm new to this."

"Yeah and if you ever need me again just call me or stop by." I gave her my cell number and wrote down my address. She thanked me once more and left. I continued my shopping. When I was finally done I headed to the checkout line. The cashier rung up my items and I left. As I was walking one of the bags fell at least I thought it did.

"Thank you so much." I said. I didn't notice the person that gave saved my bag until he spoke.

"No problem." He said. My heart stopped. No! It couldn't be. He found me. This was bad, and Edward wasn't even here. I felt his icy cold fingers wrap around my waist. I gripped the bags tighter. His tongue flicked across my neck. I shivered.

"Come on now. Say something." He said. "Can I at least get a hello Jakey?"

I inhaled my breath and then exhaled.

"Hello." I spoke.

"Jakey." He breathed in my scent. "So good to see you again."

"Yeah you too."

"Why'd you run away Sweetheart?"

"I…I couldn't deal with you anymore. I couldn't deal with the constant abuse, the constant rape. I just couldn't ok?"

"So you left me? Jake, I love..."

"Don't, don't you dare say it. God Dammit Carlisle. Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm happy now and I don't need or want you here." I felt his grip tighten and my body almost shut down. I closed my eyes and tears began to fall silently down my face.

XXX

**So I had this story written way before BITBD and You and me. I just decided to edit this and actually post it. I'm proud of this particular story. This one is like my baby and I love it. So I hope that you do as well. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Cure**

**Chapter title: at the end of August **

**A/N: Inspiration suddenly struck with this story. **

**Warnings: Rape, Mentioned not written because that's too much. Oh and Character death **

//

In some realty, things like this never happen to people. Take movies for instance, the cookie cutter movies they never show the bad things that actually happen, they sugar coat it. I hate those types of movies but then there are those up in your face –I'm going to get the truth out there movies. They show everything, the poverty the hurt and whatever else actually goes on. But right now I was in a sugar coated- picture perfect movie, those are my safe places. I pictured that one movie that I saw with Edward. We were looking at craptastic movies on television but then he stopped on some movie called Step Up. I had never seen it but I wanted to since it first came out. So we watched it. I knew then that this was cookie cutter and told myself that I would never watch those types but this one was good. Guy from the wrong side and the rich girl. I saw Edward and me as this couple. I was the guy from the wrong side and he was the rich girl from the right side. I've been through a lot and he saved me. So right now, as I was being dragged into the alley, when I felt my pants being pulled down and something cold entering me I thought back to that night we watched the movie, my thoughts and the movie playing in my head. Moments later I felt the coolness leave and my pants being pulled back up. He turned to me and wrapped me in his arms. I wouldn't let myself cry, I refused. Edward taught me to be strong and I was following that. I would not let myself fall, not now.

"I didn't want to do that." He kissed my temple. "I really didn't. But you need to know who you belong to. Now, where have you been these last few months?"

I didn't say anything; I didn't want him to know. I just wanted him gone. I tried to pull away but he just pushed me toward him more but with more force each time I tried to get away.

"Answer me Jacob, now!" he yelled. I jumped. Everytime he yelled it usually meant that he would hurt me.

"I was with a friend." I said sadly. He lifted my chin so my eyes met with his.

"A friend? Do I know this friend?" he asked lightly.

"No."

"No, what?"

"No sir. You do not know him."

"Then tell me, what is his name?"

I couldn't tell him his real name; I knew he would go after him.

"Jason Morgan. His name is Jason Morgan."

"Hm, I've never heard of him."

"He's been under the radar."

"Fine, let's be off then." He grabbed my arm and was leading me out of the alley.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home of course."

//

(Edward pov)

There was something about running in the forest that was so relaxing, whether it was the wind in my hair or what but I liked it. I had just finished catching a deer and was heading home. I was surprised that Jake didn't call but I guess he didn't need me. As I was leaving the forest something caught my nose. Another vampire, but not any vampire Jake's vampire. The one that did all those horrible things to him. I also caught Jake's scent with his. I quickly rushed to where they were going. I caught sight of them. He had Jake by the arm and was dragging him off somewhere. Thankfully no one was around; I quickly rushed forward and knocked the older vampire back. I heard Jake gasp. I locked eyes with him and gave him the ok to leave. He didn't.

"So you must be Jason." The other vampire asked. I scanned his mind and realized that Jake had given him a false name.

"Who wants to know?" I spit through gritted teeth.

"Jacob's master, that's who."

"His master? Jake has no master."

"Contrary, I own him. He's mine."

My anger raised and I pushed him into the building. I heard Jake say something and I stopped. I dropped the bastard on the ground and went over to Jake. I wrapped him in my arms and lead him away from the other vampire. Once we were back to my place I began to pack our clothes and anything else we might need.

"What are you doing?" I heard Jake say.

"We're leaving."

"No, I don't want to leave. This is my home."

"We can't stay here, not that he knows and he has your scent again. I need to get you somewhere safe."

"I'll be fine here, I don't want to leave. Please."

I gave a look and he gave one back. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine." I said putting the bag down. "We won't leave. But we can't stay here. I know somewhere we can go."

//

(Jake)

He told me that we were going to his sister's . She could see into the future and so that would help us out with the Carlisle situation. Once we there she immediately hugged me.

"I heard so much about you or at least seen so much about you." She smiled. She reminded me of a pixie. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Come, you must be hungry." She pulled me towards the kitchen. "Help yourself. I need to talk with Edward."

Once she was out the kitchen I began to look for things to fix. I was curious to know what they were talking about so I went to the door and peeked.

"I'm guessing you know what happened." She asked, I looked at Edward his face had suddenly tensed.

"Yeah, I should have been there." He said. He punched the side of the wall and left a huge dent. "And you should have seen it." He pointed to her tiny little chest.

"I'm sorry Edward but you know I can't see anything until they make up their minds and then I didn't see him. He obviously didn't make up his mind about anything so I didn't see anything. Not until the last minute anyway. Edward I'm sorry."

I pushed open the door. "Edward, it's not her fault. Don't take it out on her."

"Jake. " he began but I stopped him.

"No, ok, if what she was saying, if that's how her visions work then it's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Alice said nothing like that is ever anyone's fault."

"You saw it then, what he did to me."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I know it must be difficult for you."

"Not really. I'm kind of use to him doing things like that to me." I looked to Alice then to Edward, both of their faces had turned into frowns.

"Hey look, it's over now ok?''

"Not while he's still alive." Edward said. He went over to me and held my hand.

"Don't do anything drastic." I smiled to lighten the mood.

Over the next few weeks where ever I went, either Alice or Edward was with me. Alice had decided to take me shopping. We went to fifth and saks, a place I usually don't shop. I was sitting on one of the benches while Alice went and picked out clothes for us. Then my cell rang.

"Hello? " I asked. I heard sobbing on the other line. "Hello?" I repeated.

"_Jake? Jake it's me Bella." She was crying harder now. _

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?"

"_I don't know, she's not breathing."_ She said hysterically.

"Bella calm down. Who's not breathing?"

"_Renesseme, she's not breathing." _

"Ok, did you call the ambulance?"

"_Yes but they aren't here yet." _

"Ok, what happened?"

"_I don't know, I gave her something to eat and then she stopped breathing. Jake I don't know what to do." _

I didn't know what to do either, I had never been in this situation before. I went to talk to Bella again but instead I got some else.

"_Now look at what you did Jakey_."

"Carlisle, what did you do?" by this time Alice was next to me.

"_People shouldn't be so trust worthy these days_."

"What the hell did you do?"

"_I just gave the child a little poison is all."_ He chuckled on the other end.

"You cure her, now."

"_It's sort of too late. She'll be dead in the next, 3,2, 1. And there it is." _

I dropped the phone. This was not happening, Bella lost her little girl because of me. This was all my fault. I let the little girl die. If I would have just left with him that day, none of this would have happened. I got up and raced out the store and headed who knows where, it wasn't until I felt tiny cold hands on my back that I stirred.

"It's my fault. I let that little girl die."

"No, it's not."

"How can you stand there and say that Alice? It's my fault. If she didn't know me then none of this would have taken place. I killed her only daughter." I started to cry more now. I hate this, it's my fault everything is my fault. And if I keep hanging around them then I would lead them to hurt.

"Don't you do it." Alice said in a shrill tone.

"I have too. He'll hurt you and Edward."

"If you leave then you'll hurt Edward even more than he already could."

"Alice, you don't realize, I need to stop this and if this means leaving the one good thing that has ever happened to me then I have to do it."

"Jake, please don't. At lease reconsider it. I don't want to lose you, neither does Edward. Come on, let's go home."

We left and went home. As soon as I walked through I shielded my thoughts and I told Alice to do the same from Edward, I didn't want him knowing. Edward made dinner that night. As we sat at the table, me eating I looked from Edward to Alice. She must have known that I made up my mind because she kept sending me looks of distress.

"I'll do the dishes." She said after a moment after I was done. She picked up my plates and headed in the kitchen to do the dishes. I sat at the table completely quiet and Edward was still unaware.

"Something wrong love?" he asked, I hated when he used the pet name with me. It always made me feel guilty.

"No, Edward, nothing's wrong. I just had a long day. My friend, Bella, her daughter died today."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How old was she?"

"She was three."

"Sorry. Are you ok? Do you need to speak with her?"

"No, everything's fine. "

"Babe, are you sure everything's fine? You just seem off today and I can't read your thoughts."

"You don't need to read my fucking thoughts all the time. Dammit, I hate when you do that!" I yelled. If anytime was the time it would be nice. I looked at him, he sat there unnerved by what I just said.

"Don't just sit there you ass hole. Say something." He still didn't. So I got up and went over to him. I threw my drink in his face, hopefully this would work. He grabbed my wrist. Thankfully some interaction. He looked at my wrist and bought them to his cold lips.

"Whatever is troubling you we can fix together." She said calmly

"No, this no, I can't do this anymore. I need a break. I can't deal with your constant happiness. Not after everything I've been through. I just need some time alone."

I looked at his face. It was still hard as stone.

"Say something!" I yelled as I cried and fell into his chest. "Just say something, tell me I'm worthless. That I was just a lost cause that I never meant anything to you."

"I can't, because you mean the world to me Jacob Black."

No not those, I needed words of hate. He needed to hate me. He needed to get rid of me so it wouldn't hurt so much when I leave. I pushed him back, he let me. I got on top of him, tears were streaming down my face now.

"I hate you so much. I don't love you Edward. I never did. I saw you as an escape. You were there, you offered me a way out now I have to leave."

I got up and headed out the door without looking back. I had to do it to keep them safe.

//

(Carlisle)

I didn't expect him to show up at my door tonight. There he stood, tears streaming down his face. He obviously had been crying.

"Leave them alone. I'm here. Don't hurt them anymore."

I stepped aside and let him come into the house. I lead him upstairs to where our bed was. We passed the door of the room adjacent to ours. And there he saw my latest creation.

"You didn't kill her?" he asked.

"Of course not. I thought this would be better." He saw Renesseme and her mother. "I couldn't leave her alone." The two of them saw Jake and waved. He gave a weak smile back and headed to the room. Once we were in the room I locked the door behind us. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him. I took his hand into mine and kissed it.

"It's good to have you home."

///

(Alice)

I heard the whole conversation. I wish I could cry. I went into the living room. He was still on the floor. I went next to him and pulled him into my arms, he pulled away.

"Edward." I began.

"Don't, I don't need to hear it right now." He walked away.

I wanted him to read my thoughts, so he could know that this wasn't for real that he didn't mean to leave. But he just left and I just sat there. How could everything that was going perfect, that had a perfect future end up like this?

//

(Edward)

What had gone wrong? One minute everything was fine, and then he goes shopping with Alice and everything goes south. What happened in that time period that I missed? I wanted to read her mind but she kept a shield, at least up until the moment that he left. Her shield was down but I was too upset to read her thoughts. I went for a walk, it was about ten o'clock. I wandered around for at least two hours before I came across a couple sitting in the park. I watched them, they were so happy. They would never have to go through what I went through tonight with Jacob. I confessed to him that I loved him and what does he do? He goes and breaks my heart. But there has to be to it than that. Something has to be going on with him. He would never just breakup with me out of the blue. I sat on the bench close to the water. I gazed out into the water as the moon shone over it.

"You seem upset." I turned to my right and there stood this woman. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. If I was straight I would go out with her.

"I just had a long day." I responded. She sat next to me. She had been crying.

"I know what's that's like. My boyfriend just broke up with me today for my brother." She laughed and sobbed at the same time. I knew how she felt.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. My boyfriend, left me for the guy who abuses him." She looked over to me. Her eyes focused on mine more than anything.

"Your eyes, they're like a honey color, I've never seen those before."

"Um, they're contacts. I'm sorry, my name is Edward Cullen."

"My name is Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

For the next few hours we sat on that bench and talked about everything. We had some things in common like we were both from Forks Washington. I liked her, I really did. She took my mind off of things and I did the same. I got a call from Alice a while back but ignored it. I didn't want to be bothered with her and her visions at this moment.

//

(Jake)

I hated being back here. But I had to do it. At least I would be here with Bella and her daughter. I went into their room. She looked at peace.

"Hey Jake." she spoke in a soft voice. I stood at the door. I didn't want to get too close to a newborn. But for one she was calm.

"Hey, look I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault. I should have known better than to listen to someone with red eyes." She laughed. "You know I had to lie to her father and tell him that his daughter was dead? And do you know what he said? He said that it was better off this way. The bastard."

"Who is the father anyway?"

"Some guy, Sam. You probably don't know him."

"Wait, Ulley?"

"Yeah."

"That's my older brother."

"Get out? Seriously?"

"Yeah, Sam Ulley from 15th street right?"

"Yeah. Oh Jake. What a small world."

I looked over at the little girl, I couldn't believe it, and my niece and he didn't have the right to tell me he had a kid. I sat on the bed and wrapped the little girl in my arms. Like her mother she had some control over her hunger. She looked me in the face and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

//

(Normal POV)

Alice sat in the chair of her apartment. The phone in her hand still trying to contact her brother.

"Please Edward, pick up. Please."

All she got was his voicemail.

"Dammit Edward." She cursed. "Listen answers your damn phone, I had a vision, I need you to get to where Jake is now, and something bad is going to happen."

//

**My longest chapter ever. I hope that you enjoy it. **

**P.S I went back and added like two thousand more words to this thing and some twisters to it. Let me know what you want to see in the next chapter and let me know if you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. **

**Jake: **

After a couple of days being back with Carlisle and finding Bella there as well, I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her. Carlisle would take her and Renesseme out and wouldn't be back for hours. Soon, Bella and Renesseme had just disappeared and I didn't know where they went. One of Carlisle's female companions was cleaning the current room that I was in. I thought that maybe she would know something about where they went too.

"Excuse me, Esme?" I asked. The brown-haired woman looked up from changing the sheets and smiled brightly at me

"Yes?" she answered.

"I was wondering if you knew where the woman and her daughter that Carlisle bought here are."

"Oh, you mean Bella and her daughter? Didn't he tell you?" a frown crossed her face.

"Tell me what?"

"They are no longer here. He took them away from here, took them some place safer, he called it." She smiled once more before leaving the room, I knew what that meant, when ever Carlisle said that he was taking you some where safer, it meant that he was going to kill you. I lay back on the bed and placed my hands across my face, tears silently fell freely from my face.

//

**Edward: **

I made it back to the apartment around three in the morning. I spent all night with Rosalie. I really enjoyed her company. When I made my way into the apartment I came face to face with a very angry Alice.

"I've been calling you. Where have you been?" she asked me.

"Didn't you see?" I smirked.

"You know I can't unless you make a decision and apparently you weren't' making any."

"Yeah, well I made a new friend tonight."

"Your new friend Huh? Well what I was calling you for was very important."

"Whatever it is I don't think it's that important."

"It's about Jake."

Those words stopped me. He may have left me but I still love him. No matter what.

"What about him?" I asked. I went straight for her mind but it was all jumbled up. "Alice, speak to me."

"He's dead."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him jump, that was it. He jumped and Edward I'm so sorry." She said, her voice was cracking. I went over and held her. This was something that we both needed to be strong about. But there was no way that the love of my life was dead.

…

**Jake: **

He's done it this time. I can't, he killed Bella and my niece. I can't believe that he would do that. He said that he loved me, then why would he want to hurt them? I couldn't take this anymore. I knew what this would do to Edward, but I had no choice. I knew that if I died he would as well. He would kill himself, he would get out of everyone's life. For good. So I stood on the balcony of his mansion, his mansion was huge, 10 floors he had. I had no idea why he had so many floors but it came in handy today. I stood on the 10th floor and looked down. Everything was so small. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and fell. I felt the air around me, it was cool. Then suddenly the air warmed and I felt warm arms around me and pulled me in. I was placed on the bed of one of the rooms. I opened my eyes to see Seth. Seth was the wolf that Carlisle found and kept as a pet. Seth was a little younger than me but while we were both here we bonded. He actually developed a crush on me, but we both knew nothing could happen.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked me. "You were lucky I was standing on the 8th floor."

"I needed to get out of here. I needed him to feel pain."

"So you commit suicide?"

"Are you crazy? Do you know what this would have done to the people you love?"

"I know, but Carlisle needed to know what it's like to lose someone that he cares about. You know he killed them? Bella and her daughter? He killed my parents as well. My older brother was lucky. He left after a fight with our dad. We didn't see him for three months. One day, Carlisle just shows up, kills my parents and takes me away. And Bella, that little girl was the product of my brother and Bella. And he took that away. This is the last straw, he's not going to hurt anyone I love ever again." I got up and went back for the window but Seth grabbed me.

"I don't think so Jake. I'm not about to let you kill yourself."

"Please Seth. Let me do this. I need to do this."

"No, no way in hell am I letting you do this. I know about Edward, the guy you've been living with, Jake, he wouldn't want this. Think about him."

I started to cry.

…………………………..

**Seth: **

Carlisle didn't really care what I did as long as Jake was here. So, I decided to scope out this Edward guy. I think if I can get him to come to Jake then he could convince him to not want to kill himself. But I also know that it's dangerous. Carlisle has it out for Edward and just by seeing him, Carlisle would do something stupid. So I would have to do it quickly. Carlisle would be leaving on a hunting trip this weekend. So this Edward guy would need to hurry.

…………

**Edward: **

It's been a week since Alice had that vision. Nothing changed, she still didn't see him. I stayed in the corner of my room and Alice stayed in hers. I was contemplating going to the Volturi, but I knew Jake wouldn't want that. I found old pictures of us. We were happy, care free and then that monster came into our lives and ruined everything. I told him, every night that we were together that I would keep him safe. Some job I had done. He was dead and it was my fault. How could I let this happen to him? How could I be so careless? A scent passed my nose. It smelled of dog. I scrunched my nose and went outside. Alice was there too. She was standing at the door, with it open and a smile on her face.

"Jake's not dead." She smiled.

……**.'.**

**This chapter, I don't really know about it. Let me know what you think about it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. They are loved. **

**This chapter is inspired by the song that I am listening to as I write this line. The song is my immortal by evanescence. I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I am currently at a standstill for this story so bear with me through it all. **

**p.s. Corey Haim, my favorite actor, it's just so sad. His movie, the lost boys became one of my favorites he was so good in that. Well enough with the rambling. **

**A/N: I want to know the direction that you guys want this story, need you guys input. **

**A/N 2: I am also writing an Edward/Angela fanfic that should be coming soon. **

**Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me in this story. Neither do the line that I am going to use. It's from Remember me so don't sue. **

**A/N: to clear things up with Rosalie's past. Ok, Emmett is her boyfriend and Jasper is her brother. Yeah and Jake is 16. **

* * *

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me. **_

_**My Immortal: Evanescence **_

**Jake:**

I don't know why I told Seth that I wouldn't kill myself. I knew it was probably because it would make him feel better, who knew? But I was going to do it anyway. I sat in the tub that was in my room. Carlisle still hadn't returned and I didn't know where Seth had gone to. But where ever, I needed to do it quickly. I took the razor and played with it awhile in my hands. I ran my finger along the end of the razor. I pricked my finger on the sharp end. I watched as the blood trickled down my finger and into the water. Soon, soon all of this will be over with.

**Edward: **

This Seth kid showed up to our door saying that Jake isn't dead, as much as I wanted that to be true, it was hard to think that a wolf would want to tell us, vampires about it. I could sense in his mind that he didn't trust us. The thoughts were running rampant in his mind but one was clear as day, him catching Jake from falling.

"So you are saying that Jake wanted to kill himself but you stopped him before he did?" I asked. He just nodded. I looked to Alice who had the happy expression on her face.

"It makes since know. I can't see wolves in my visions and that's why I didn't see him save Jake." she said to herself. If what she was saying was true then I needed to get to him and quickly before he did something stupid again.

"Take us to him." I demanded.

**Alice: **

Seth couldn't have come at a better time. I saw Edward's future and that Rosalie girl was in it. I didn't want them together; she's nothing but bad news. When he said that Jake wasn't dead I was so relieved and I could tell that Edward was as well. He might not have showed it at first but I knew he was just as happy as I was.

**Jake: **

I could hear the sound of my mother's voice in my head, telling me not to do this, that it was a mistake. She didn't want to see her baby boy joining her in heaven.

"_Sweet heart, please, do not do this. Think about everyone you love." _

"I'll be with you soon mom, we can be together again soon."

"_Not at the expense of your life. Sweetie think about this." _

"Sorry mom, but I have to, I have to make everything better for everyone that I I have too."

**Edward: **

The months that I've known him, I realized things about him. He changed me, before I used to be this brooding vampire and then when he came into my life I turned happy and more carefree. Our fingerprints don't fade from the lives we touch. And that's what happened with Jake. He touched my life and he stayed. If I lose him, I don't know what I will do. We made it to the place where Carlisle was keeping Jake. I hope we weren't too late. Seth had to sneak us in through the back because of all of Carlisle's body guards that he keeps in the house. Seth told us he didn't understand why a vampire would need to keep bodyguards. I began to search for him. I caught his scent moments later and followed it. We kept quiet as these were his human bodyguards. We reached the floor that held Jake's scent. I pushed open the door. I didn't see him. I looked in the bathroom and sure enough there he was. I lost all of my senses; I couldn't take in what I was seeing in front of me.

**Jake: **

Death is easy, life is hard. Someone once wrote that and before I would say how stupid they are, who would want to die? Life is the best thing, you have all of your loved ones with you and I would never have traded that in a million years, but then I met Carlisle and he turned my life upside down. He has hurt everyone that I ever loved and it ended today. As I was getting ready to make the cut I heard the door open. I looked to see Edward standing there. I dropped the razor that I was holding. I tried to fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Edward?" I said. He went to my side and knelt before me. He picked up my hands and began inspecting them.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for marks."

"I didn't hurt myself. You came in before I did. But know you need to leave so I can." I searched in the water for the razor, when I found it he took it from me.

"You are not committing suicide."

"Why not?"

"Because there are people who care about you and do you know what that will do to those who love you?"

"I do, but I'm protecting them."

"From what? Heartache? Cause that's what you're going to leave behind." I looked passed him to see Alice and Seth staring at me. I knew what he was saying was true but he didn't understand.

"Then explain it to me love."

"Carlisle would die if I did."

"And you see if that you died you can kill him and he would leave everyone alone."

"Exactly."

"But I love you. I can't live without you love."

"I know that."

"SO don't do this."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"That's what I like to hear."

Edward helped me out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel.

"We need to go. Now" Seth told us. I saw Edward nod and he gave Alice a look and she nodded back. Some sibling thing. Sam and I were ever like that, he never showed me compassion, except on those rare occasions when mom and dad were gone. I shuddered at the thought. We managed to get out the house unseen. It was a miracle. We made it to Alice's place in record time. It was good to be home but I knew I had to get out of there. Carlisle would be looking for me soon. I went to the room that Edward and I share. It was the same as the night I left it. I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hand over the fabric. The many memories of our time here together flowed through my mind.

**Edward: **

It was so good to have him back here. I knew that that monster would be coming after him soon but we didn't fret. I stood out the door. I wanted to give him some privacy but I didn't want to leave him completely alone. I thought that his thoughts would be running on empty about Carlisle but they weren't. They were about his brother Sam. The one he hasn't seen in years. I couldn't get much out of it since they were jumbled up but whatever it was it was disturbing him. He came out the room hours later, Carlisle still hadn't showed up. Alice kept watching his future and right now she saw him planning something, maybe an attack. We had to get him out of here. I know he wouldn't want to but it's his safety that comes first.

"We can't just leave." He said. I could tell that he was scared but he needed to know that we are here for him every step of the way.

"Jake, it's the only way to keep you safe." Alice explained.

"We can't keep running for the rest of our lives. He will eventually find us, and then what?"

"Then we will handle it when it comes to that." I spoke.

"Or we can do it now. Get rid of him now so we don't have to handle it in the near future."

"That might be sooner than we think." Alice said. We all looked at her, her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. I scanned her mind and saw what she saw. Carlisle was on his way and with backup, not just any backup but the wolves.

**Carlisle: **

I couldn't believe it, all this security and they still got him out of here. Once I found out I was furious, I started killing all the human body guards and rounded up the wolves, the wolves, Seth had it coming, I knew better than to keep once so young. He would be dealt with first. My favorite wolves, Jared, Paul and Embry would accompany me to the house where they were keeping him. It was good idea to out a tracker on him. In record time we would be to his house and I will tear them all apart.

**Seth: **

We all knew what Alice meant, Carlisle was on his way and he would be here with reinforcements, most likely the other wolves that he held hostage. The others were more experienced than I was and a lot stronger than I. it would take everything we have to stop them.

"Do you have backup?" I asked.

"Yeah, we do, I already called them. They should be here to help." Alice said.

"We need to get Jake out of here." I said. I looked to Edward who was already a step ahead of me. He had Jake and was getting his things together. There was a knock at the door. Knowing Carlisle doesn't knock I answered and were greeted by four vampires.

"It's good to see you again." One of them said. He had a strong Romanian accent.

"Vladimir, Stefan, Alistair, Charles and Makenna, it's great that you came." Alice smiled.

"Anything for you." Makenna spoke.

"So what's going on?" the one who I noticed earlier, I think his name was Vladimir.

"You all know about Edward's boyfriend Jake." they all nodded. 'Well before he met Edward he was with this vampire named Carlisle who killed everyone he cared about. Earlier today we kidnapped Jake back from him and now he's on his way here."

"Carlisle, I haven't seen him in years." The one named Stefan spoke.

"You know him?" Charles asked.

"Yes, we go back, way back. He killed my sister over 1500 years ago."

"Makenna, can you take Jake out of here?" Edward spoke from the other room. She graciously smiled and went into the other room.

**Jake: **

Some of Edward and Alice's friends had come to help us out. The woman, Makenna was taking me to her place. She lived in a small cottage on the island in the middle of New York. I wanted to stay behind and help but Edward said no. he wanted me safe while they took care of Carlisle. Seth wouldn't come with me and I was afraid for him. He wasn't as strong as the other wolves that Carlisle kept and that's what worried me.

"Don't worry your little head." Makenna said from the kitchen. I walked in and she was cooking."I didn't know what you like so I cooked everything." I sat at the table and she placed heaps amount of food on the table in front of me. as I began eating, Makenna sat across from me. She watched me carefully.

"Something wrong?" I asked in the middle of the Sheppard's pie that she cooked. For a vampire she had excellent cooking skills. They reminded me of Edward. Alice couldn't cook to save her life.

"You fascinate me. I haven't come across many humans in my lifetime, especially one as unique as you. You've captured Edward's heart and not many people were able to do that."

"How long have you known him?"

"Almost a century"

"You said that not many people have had his heart, what can you tell me about him?"

"Well, he met one woman, her name was Tanya. Don't worry, they weren't serious. But he loved her dearly; they spent the better part of 40 years together."

"Where is she now?"

"No one knows."

I continued eating and she continued watching me. I wanted to know more, well not about Edward but about her, she was interesting to me.

"I want to know more about you." I said quickly. Her eyebrow rose.

"Well, I was 21 when I was turned and that was almost 200 years ago. About forty years after I was turned I met Charles. He had a bit of a year difference on me." she laughed. I wonder, I won't live forever and then I'll have to leave Edward behind. I don't want that. I needed to become a vampire.

**Edward: **

Carlisle was quick, but we were faster, especially Vladimir who wanted nothing but revenge. He was dealing with Carlisle, I let him. Alice was dealing with the largest of the wolves. I dealt with the middle one and Seth had the other one. For someone his size he handled himself well. This was all for Jake I kept telling myself.

**Makenna: **

As I was doing the dishes I got a call from Charles.

"Yes love?" I answered.

"_It's done." _

"It's over?"

"_Yes. Let Jake know he can come home." _

I hung up. It happened so quickly, but I guess when Vladimir finally had a chance with his revenge he didn't hold back. I walked into the room where Jake had fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake him up so I let him sleep. He'll go home in the morning.

**Edward: **

The fight happened so quickly, I didn't even have time to process what had happened. All I know is that Vladimir took care of Carlisle and it was over before I knew it. Charles called Makenna to let her know what happened. We got rid of the bodies of the wolves and of Carlisle. Makenna called back to let us know that Jake was sleeping and that she would bring him back in the morning. I didn't want to spend another minute away from him but I allowed it.

**Jake: **

I woke in the middle of the night. I had the dream again; I haven't had that dream since I was twelve. That's when the thing with Carlisle happened but the dream wasn't about that. It was everything that happened before. With Sam. I was eight when it happened the first time. He was 15. He was in the age when he wanted to experiment but not with females. He would come into my room at nights and tell me that we were playing a game. I kept quiet, never told our parents what we were doing. When I turned twelve, Sam was nineteen, it was birthday and Sam wanted to celebrate. Mom and dad were out for the night and so Sam was babysitting me. We didn't expect them to come home so early. They came into my room to give me my gift and they caught him. That's what started the fight, dad wanted him to go to jail for what he was doing to me but I pleaded with him and Sam just left. Shortly after Carlisle came and turned my life upside down. Whatever caused this sudden memory to come up I will never know. I got out of bed and went into the small kitchen. Makenna was sitting there and she smiled when she saw me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Three in the morning. Are you ready to leave?"

"It's over?"

"Yeah, for a while now but I didn't want to disturbed you."

"Yeah, we can go" I ran my hand through my hair, a habit I had when I was nervous.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just can't wait to see Edward again."

"Ok, let's go."

With her speed we were there in a few seconds. Edward was happy to see me and I was happy to see him. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me on the neck.

"How are you?" he asked. I made sure to shield my mind from the thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And you?"

"Great now that you're here."

He kissed me on the lips this time. Alice was speaking to the other vampires and Seth, oh, Seth.

"Where's Seth?"

"He's sleeping. He got tired after the fight."

I untangled myself from him and went to find Seth, he was in our room, sleeping. I sat on the bed watching him for a while. I could hear Alice asking them to stay a while longer and could hear them agree. That would be good, I liked Makenna. I had laid down on the other side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

………

**Next chapter, a phone call from Sam. **

**P.S. I used the Romanian and European covens in this one. Since we don't get much description these are how I pictured them. And I don't know much about them either and so I improvised a bit. **

**Images for them. **

**Vladimir: Christian Bale**

**Stefan: Scott Speedman**

**Alistair: Tom Welling **

**Charles: Hugh Jackman **

**Makenna: Stacy Keibler **

**Reviews are love. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with chapter five of cure. It's not as long as the others but it's something. **

**Jake: **

It's been three weeks since everything with Carlisle had happened. All those memories of Sam that I had faded with the time that I spent with Edward, Alice and everyone else. Over that time, Alice and Alistair had grown closer together. Today was Monday and usually on Monday's Edward and I would go to the park. We were walking along the concrete path at the park when Edward stopped me. I may have stopped thinking about Sam but the other situation was there in my mind. Clear as day, screaming to him.

"No way in hell is I going to do that." He spoke as we resumed walking. I took a deep breath, something he doesn't ever have to do.

"Why not?" I asked. I stopped him and turned him so he was facing me.

"Because I love you and this is a fate I would not wish upon anyone." He said in a casual tone. We walked until we were away from other people. This was our special place. It was a tiny little path that led to a secluded part of the park that no one went too. We lay out on the grassy area there. He took me into his arms and we watched the sun.

"Why don't you want me to become one of you?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I won't be the one to kill you."

"You won't be killing me; you'll just be speeding up the process."

"Jake, please, I can't. If I had a choice, I would not have chosen this."

"What happened, how did you become a vampire?"

"It happened around 1918, remember how I told you that my creator Dalais found me wandering, well, it was the time of the Spanish influenza, my parents had already died from it the only one to have survived it was my sister Jessica and of course my other one, Alice. Alice was dying from it the same way that I was and once I was turned jess and I asked him to turn her."

"How did she survive it, Jessica I mean?"

"Dalais had turned her into one."

My mouth turned into an "O" shape.

"I had caught it and instead of going to the hospital I wandered around and that's when he found me. He didn't want someone as young as me to die and so he turned me into one. When he did that's where I found Jessica. She was at his house that he had in New York. I didn't have a choice. You do and live a happy, long life Jake."

"No, I want to stay with you forever, I can't lose you Edward."

He didn't say anything more. He just kissed me on the lips.

"When was the last time you spoke to either of them?" I said once our lips were separated from eachother.

"Dalais I haven't seen since 1944 and my sister, she's around here, still in New York."

"Why haven't I met her?"

"I didn't think that you wanted to?"

"Well I do."

"Fine, you can meet Jessica. Alice already saw it so she's probably calling her as we speak."

**Sam: **

I haven't spoken to Jake in a long time and right now I needed him. That woman that I met a while back, Bella her name was, she wasn't the one for me, and then when she came to me and told me that she was pregnant I kicked her to the curb. I was now seeing Jessica, my boxing instructor. She couldn't do it for me the way that Jake did and that's when I made up my mind to go and call him. I knew he still lived here in the city, the only problem was finding him. Jessica walked into the room that I was sitting in and sat next to me.

"My sister, Alice wants me to come over tonight. My brother's boyfriend wants to meet me and I told them that I was bringing you." She smiled.

"Jess, you know I don't go anywhere when there is a boxing game on."

"Yeah, I know but I want them to meet you."

I looked at her and she gave me those puppy dog eyes. I may not have feelings for her but damn it; I'm a sucker for those eyes. I agreed to come. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I could come in, sweep over her brother's BF and sleep with him. I really needed a good guy fuck and what better than my girlfriend's brother's boyfriend? I got up out my seat and got ready for this meeting.

**Edward: **

My sister was bringing her boyfriend. Alice had promised Jessica that she would never see into her future so this boyfriend was a mystery and I was always over protective of my sister. Alistair, Vladimir, and Stefan would be staying as well. Makenna and Charles were out on a date. Alistair was helping Alice in the kitchen. Jake was getting ready to meet my sister and Vladimir and Stefan were playing Alice's Wii. They learned how to play after she showed them and now that's all that they play. There was a knock at the door and I answered it. There standing in the door way was my sister, and her boyfriend. I stood there shocked. It was none other than Sam. The guy that molested Jake.

……………………………

**I have the next few chapters planned out and so will be writing from that. Enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for all those people out there: **

**This is FANFICTION ok; this is also my story, meaning I get to do whatever I want with the characters. If I want to make Carlisle evil, then I can. And if you don't like it then DO NOT read it. If I get one more review telling me that my story is messed up and that Carlisle is not evil then this will go on Hiatus. Also the reason, someone said that it's scattered it's not, these are different POV's meaning it will be all over the place because it's different people speaking and sometimes they are not in the same place but the action is the same. It's all at the same place just different people. And for those who understand, thanks for the reviews. **

**A/N: so this is AU- Alternate universe and OOC- out of character**

**So now that I've gotten that out of the way: **

**This chapter will focus primarily on Jake and so it's going to be primarily in his POV. I hope that's ok with my loyal readers. So like I said before, I have the next few chapters planned out just not written. It goes up to chapter 12 and they may not be long. **

…

**Jake: **

I heard a knock on the door and then the sound of the door opening. His sister was here and I would finally get to meet her. I took one final look in the mirror before going out. My heart stopped when I saw who was standing at the door.

"Sam?" my voice managed to get out. I was so shocked; I could feel his eyes on me and Edward's as well. He came over to where I was.

"Do you want them to leave?" he whispered to me?

"No, it's fine. They can stay." I said. I walked passed them without looking to them. Alice and Alistair could feel the animosity that was coming from me even though I hadn't said anything. I sat to the table and waited for everyone else to come in. Edward came, followed by his sister and Sam. Jessica took a seat next Alice, Edward was next to me, Alistair was next to Alice and that left Sam and Vladimir sitting next to me. Sam reached the chair before he did and so he ended up sitting next to me. I couldn't let the past interfere with the present. Not anymore. I felt Edward's cool hand on mine and I suddenly relaxed.

"So." Jessica began. "You are Edward's new boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm Jake." I said in almost a whisper. "It's very nice to meet you Jessica."

"Likewise Jake, so how long have you two been going out?"

"About a few months." I could feel the stare of Sam on me and I was suddenly uncomfortable. Edward who was staring hard at Sam felt me suddenly tense up.

"You ok babe?" he asked me. I just nodded.

"So, who is this?" Alice asked in her usual chipper voice.

"This is my boyfriend Sam." Jessica smiled. Alice's face dropped, but she quickly recovered and had that smile on again.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Sam. My name is Alice. I'm her younger sister. Oh we were so rude we didn't introduce ourselves." Alice smiled looking to everyone from where she sat. They each introduced themselves.

"It's nice to meet you all." He smiled, Alice stayed chipper and they all began talking about random things. I got up from the table and went to my room. Edward followed behind me and locked the door once he was inside. I sat in the bed and fell back so I was lying on my back.

"This must be some horrible dream." I said. I felt the bed dip on my side and his arms across mine.

"I wish it was love, but it isn't. Do you want me to tell them to go?"

I sighed. As much as I wanted Sam gone I couldn't just kicked them out.

"No, it would seem rude."

"Then stay in here the whole night, I'll stay with you."

"Edward, no we can't hide from the problem."

"I don't want to see you hurting tonight, please just...''

I cut him off with my lips. I didn't want him worrying about me. I could handle this. It was just one night, but now he knew where I lived and he knows that my boyfriend is the brother of his girlfriend, he might come over more now. Could I really handle that?

"Of course you can love." Edward said as he kissed my hand. "Are you ready to go back out?"

"No, can we spend a few more minutes in here? Away from the crowd?"

"Of course we can" and so we did. We spent at least twenty more minutes in the room before Alice came in the room.

"Come on, we're playing scrabble." She smiled.

"Ok." I said getting up. I heard Edward's moan of protest as I got up. I chuckled; sometimes he could be the most possessive, honest, amazing boyfriend and then the next he acts like a little kid. He grabbed my hand as he got off the bed and led me into the living room. The scrabble board was set up in the middle of the room and for this one we were playing teams. It was me and Edward, Alice and Alistair, Stefan and Vladimir and Sam and Jessica. Edward and I sat across from Jessica and Sam. I wish he would have stopped looking at me; it was really making me uncomfortable. The game went by rather quickly and so did the night, before we knew it, Jessica was saying that they needed to go. Once we closed the door after they left I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Was that him Jake?" Alice asked as she was preparing me some food since I had eaten earlier.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alistair asked. I had told all of them about Sam, I don't know what made me because I had never really told anyone about him, but these people, people I just met, I seemed needed to know.

"I didn't want to cause a scene."

They all understood and turned. I could tell that all of them had a problem with him after what he did to me. But I wasn't about to let the past ruin my future.

…..

**Edward: **

This whole night with Sam being here was a disaster. I know that Jake didn't want to say anything but I knew he knew it as well. The whole night I kept listening in on the pervert's thoughts. He wanted Jake to make contact with him just once. He kept thinking that by him touching him that Jake would easily submit to him. But it wasn't that easy, Jake wasn't that person anymore, he was strong. Jake had fallen asleep now and as I watched him sleep all that I could think about was how tomorrow I would have a talk with Sam Ulley.

……

**There we are with chapter six. It's not as long as the other chapter was but it's something to give you guys. Please, if you don't have anything nice to say in reviews don't say anything at all. Leave that space open to people who actually like my story. Please and thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward:**

It was 4 in the morning when I left the house. It wouldn't take me long to get to Jessica's house. I needed to take a walk. I wanted to call Jessica and let her know about Sam and Jake since it was obvious that she didn't know but I couldn't. Something in me told me not too. I reached the park where Jake and I spend most of our time together, the sun hadn't risen yet so I had time. I would go when the sun rise, it just seemed like a good time to do it. As I lay in the sun, my phone rang. It was Jessica.

**Jessica: **

We made it home rather late after we left my brother's house. After we left there we went out to a club and had a few drinks. Something seemed off about him when we were at Edward's. He seemed to stare only at Jake, yeah, ok, a thought crossed my mind, but I blew it out my head. There was no way that Sam was gay; he was just too straight to be gay. But on the other hand I had met and seen a lot of those types. Take Jake for instance, I would have never thought that he played for the other team. We were in some club at the end of town and Sam had gone off with some guy to the bathroom. I knew what they were doing and it dawned on me. I was right, they were lovers. That's when I called my brother. I wondered if he knew about this. He picked up on the first ring.

"_Hello?_ "He answered in usual tone of voice.

"Edward?" I asked.

"_What Jess?" _

"I was wondering, I know you probably already do, but did you know that they were lovers?"

There was hesitation on the other line before he answered.

"_Of course I knew. But there's more to it. I don't want to say on the phone. I'll be to your house soon. " _

He hung up. I closed my phone. I wondered what he needed to talk to me about.

**Edward: **

I waited outside Jessica's place as Sam left for work that morning. He gave her a loving kiss on the lips and I snorted in disgust. There was no way that a man like that could show love. She smiled back at him and when he left I was on her steps in seconds.

"Good morning Edward." She said.

"Doesn't he wonder why you never sleep?"

"I "Sleep"" she put up air quotes around the word sleep.

"Ah, so you do that." I said in a semi sarcastic tone.

"Whatever Edward, so what did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about Sam, and Jake."

"They were lovers, I get it."

"No, there was more than just that."

Before I could get the next word out I heard the door open and close and then his smell hit my nose.

"There was a lot more." Sam said. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her."

"I'm only doing what's right Sam. She needs to know what kind of man she's involved with."

"She will, all in good time, but not now, not from you."

"She needs to know Sam, what you did to Jake is unforgivable and needs punishment."

I looked to jess who was staring at us both.

"What happened?" she asked us both. I gave Sam a small smile. He knew what he needed to do.

"We were young Jessica. It was a long time ago." He said.

"But I want to know, what happened with you and Jake?"

"Tell her Sam, she has a right to know what you did to him." I searched through his mind and the memories of what he use to do to him came through and I had to stop myself from attacking him.

"Sam, tell me know." She demanded.

"Fine, you really want to know? But take this into consideration; I didn't do anything that he didn't want."

"What he didn't want? Sam, he was twelve. He didn't know any better and you took advantage of that with him."

"You don't know what you're talking about Edward. He loved me more than anything."

"He's your brother; you had no right doing that to him."

"Wait, he's your brother?" Jessica asked.

"Yes."

"You dated your brother?"

"Jess," Edward began, "He did more than just date him and I wish he would just tell already."

"Alright Sam, what the hell did you do to Jake?"

"I did what he wanted me to do."

"Damn it Sam, stop beating around the bush and tell me already."

"Alright jess, you wanted to know, just know that there is no going back after I tell you this." Sam walked over to the couch, I followed suit and sat next to him, Jessica did as well.

"Ok, it started when he was twelve. I was beginning to experiment more with the opposite sex and what better way than with someone as young and naïve as your twelve year old brother? So when our parents would go out, Jake and I would uh, play. He enjoyed it, every minute of it." When Sam finished I held everything in me so I wouldn't attack my sister's ex-boyfriend. I looked over to Jessica who was sitting stone faced in the chair she was sitting in. her mind was jumbled but I managed to make out some things in there. She was furious about what she had just heard.

"How can you say that someone, who was just a child then enjoyed being tortured by someone he saw as a hero?" Jessica finally said.

"You don't understand jess, we were, and we are still in love."

"No, he doesn't love you. He loves my brother and what you did to him you need to be arrested for it."

"Yeah well our father tried that before and looked what happened to him. He's dead now."

"You can't be the reason for what happened to your father." I interrupted. I know that Carlisle killed his father, how would Sam hurting Jake have anything to do with Carlisle?

"Actually I am. Once I left after that fight, I found Carlisle and he told me that he could make everything better. But what I didn't count on was him back stabbing me and taking Jake from me."

"So, it was your fault that Jake's parents are dead?" Jessica asked. I could tell that she was getting more and more disgusted with him with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Yes, dear old mom and dad were interfering in our affairs and needed to be dealt with."

**Jake: **

Edward wasn't next to me when I woke up. When I went into the kitchen the only person that was there was Seth. I sat at the table and he was fixing some breakfast.

"Morning." He said. I mumbled a good morning back.

"Hey, where's Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know, he left pretty early this morning. He didn't tell anyone where he was going."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Alice and Alistair went shopping, Vlad and Stefan went somewhere and Makenna and Charles didn't come in"

Ok, so Edward left and didn't let anyone know where he went. All I hope is that he isn't doing something that he would regret.

……..

**There we are with chapter seven , so I actually have more than twelve chapters planned and while this one is being posted chapter 8 will be written and could be up sometime soon. Love ya. 0-Rockinrobbien **


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward: **

It was nearing dark when I came into the house. I turned on the light and sitting on the couch was Jacob. He had that look on his face that he gets when he's upset about something. I went to kiss him on the cheek but he turned away from me.

"Where were you?" he asked me. He had the look that he always got when he wanted an answer out of me.

"I was visiting Jessica." I responded. I knew that he probably won't believe me.

"Why were you visiting her and not letting anyone know where you were going? I got worried about you." He moved closer to me again. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. He didn't need to know what happened just yet. I kissed him on his forehead and told him to go to bed. Once he was gone, Alice came out of her room.

"I saw what happened with Jess and Sam. Are you going to tell him that Sam killed his parents?"

"No, I have no intention of letting that come out. Not yet anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because he can't handle that yet."

"You shouldn't keep this from him for a long time. You know what happens when couples keep secrets." She gave me one final look before she headed back into the room.

I went to our room and found Jake laying there on the bed. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping. I peeked into his mind and he was dreaming peacefully for the first time since the incident with Carlisle.

**Jake: **

When morning hit I was happy to see Edward next to me, watching me sleep. He tended to do that a lot after he found out about Sam. I don't know what it was for, but I kind of liked it, there was something soothing about him watching me.

"Hey there sleepy head." He smiled to me. I smiled to him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was a bit different than the other ones that we had.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. He just nodded and got out of bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"It doesn't matter; whatever you make for me is perfect." He just nodded and left out the room. I turned over on my back and pulled the covers over my head. What was going on with him today? I rolled out of bed and through on some pants. I made my way into the kitchen and already on the table was my breakfast. Edward sat across from me instead of next to me like he usually did. I didn't know what the hell his problem was but it was bugging the hell out of me.

"Edward, what the hell is your problem?" I said sitting my fork down and staring at him.

"Nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"Jake, nothing is wrong, now love, just eat your breakfast. Alice wants to take you shopping."

I continue eating but kept glancing his way and everytime he would just smile at me or look away. Some thing was defiantly up and I was going to find out what that was. When I was done eating he picked up my plate and washed them for me.

"Are you coming with us to shop?" I asked in the bedroom. I had just finished a shower and was now deciding on what to wear.

"I was planning on it but I think Alice just wants it to be you and her."

I settled on some faded jeans and a black polo shirt. I put my sneakers on and waited for Alice.

"Ready to go?" Alice smiled to me once we were in her car.

"Yeah. Hey Alice, do you know whats going on with Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"He seems sort of distant after last night. Do you know why?" I turned to look at her and she kept her eyes on the road.

"Nothing, I didn't see anything and I don't know anything. I'm sorry Jake."

"Its fine, thanks anyway."

She took me shopping at Sacks and fifth. One of her favorite stores. We were browsing, well she was browsing when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" there was silence on the line, followed by heavy breathing. "Hello?" I repeated.

"Jake." the voice said.

I froze, it was Sam.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"I have my sources."

By this time Alice had come by my side. She was looking a little worried.

"Jake, who is it?" she asked me.

I mouthed the words Sam. She reached for the phone.

"Sam, I don't want you calling this number ever again." She said before hanging up the phone. "We'll get you a new one."

"Yeah but he knows where I live."

"We'll move. Come let's get home."

The time that I have rode with Alice I had never known her to go this fast. We were back to the apartment in record time.

**Edward: **

While they were gone I decided to relax a bit. I know that I didn't need to but I would need to be relaxed for when I get ready to tell Jake what I know. As I sat on the couch flipping through the television stations the door bell rang. I got up to answer it and was surprised to see Rosalie standing there. She was wearing some skimpy little number and she had a smile on her face. Before I could ask her what she was doing here she kissed me. I tried prying her off but I didn't want to hurt her. That's when I heard the gasp from behind her. I turned and there was Jake and Alice. They weren't supposed to be back this early yet.

"Let me explain." I tried to say but he started crying.

"Is this what you were hiding from me? Did you really go see your sister?" he said hysterically.

"Jake, please let me explain this isn't what it looks like."

"Right, like I didn't just see you make out with another person." He ran out of the house and I followed behind.

'Jake, please slow down." I yelled to him. He didn't hear me or he was ignoring me because he kept walking. I used my vampire speed and caught up with him. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let me go, now Edward."

"Why? Let me explain myself to you."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because we have been through so much together and now we are finally getting to a point of true happiness. Why would I cheat on you now?"

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Rosalie. I met her that night that you left me for Carlisle. Her boyfriend had just left her for her brother and I comforted her. I never lead her on, I promise you. She just came here and kissed me, Jake listen to me I don't want her." I wiped the tears from his face and pulled him to me. "I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

**Normal POV: **

Back at the apartment Alice stood face to face with Rosalie. She had pure hate in her eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking?" she smirked sitting down on the couch.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. You seduced my brother you bitch."

"I didn't do anything he didn't want. He wants me as much as I want him."

"He's in love with Jake and nothing will change that."

Rosalie smirked once again before she got up and left the apartment. Alice sat down on the couch and waited for her brother and Jake to return.

**Rosalie: **

I pulled out my phone on the way to my car.

"It didn't quite work the way I planned. " I said to the person on the other line.

"_What went wrong?" _

"That damned pixie looking one and the fact that he can't resist Jake when he cries."

"_Work harder. I'm not paying you for nothing," _

I hung up the phone. However this bastard found me was beyond me. But the money was good. I didn't know how he got it cause the house that he lived in was a piece of crap. I got into my car and drove away. I hope this worked.

**Jake: **

When we made it back to the apartment we found Alice sitting on the couch with a stoned look on her face. Edward moved to her side and his expression changed as well. He saw something in her mind that made him uneasy; the only thing was what did he see to make him go that way? I sat next to him on the other side and turned his face to mine.

"What did she see?" I asked. h3e didn't' say anything he just watched me with those topaz eyes. Before I knew it he grabbed my hand and took me into the room. He grabbed two duffel bags and told me to start packing. I didn't want to because I knew that his meant that we were moving again and I didn't want to leave.

"What did she see?" I asked once more. He still didn't answer me and I hated that.

"Wait till you are safe then I will tell you."

"Damn it Edward no, I want to know now."

"It has to do with Sam."

….

**Sam: **

I couldn't get out of that apartment any quicker. Jessica stood at the door unnerved about me leaving. As I watched her clearly for the first time in the time that I have dated her I noticed things about her. Her skin was really pale and not the average pale. And there was this one time in the bedroom I opened the curtain and her skin started sparkling. When I asked her about that she said that she was wearing glitter and the sun must have shone too brightly on it. At other times her skin was really cold. Then she would disappear for days at a time and come back with all of this animal meat that she says she bought at a bizarre. I didn't know what to believe. As I sat in my newly bought apartment I took out my lap top and began doing some research. I typed in all the signs and all of these results came up. I clicked on the first one that was labeled cold ones. As I read through the article everything started to fit together. And that had me wondering.

…

**Edward: **

Alice's vision wasn't that clear about what she had seen. All she said was that she saw Jake and Sam, everything else was a blur. I didn't know what that meant but I knew that I had to get him out of here and quick. I knew the perfect place to take him; I just hoped that he would be accepting to the idea.

**Jake: **

Alice obviously had a vision and by the looks on their faces it wasn't a good one either. Edward had us packing and said that we were going to take a trip out of the city. We were going to visit a friend of his and I wondered who this friend could be. It was always good to find out about his past but something didn't seem right about this particular friend that he wanted me to meet.

….

**Ok, so moments ago, I had this chapter written. I leave for five minutes and when I come back to post my baby cousin is in my room and the computer off. She turned it off and I lost the one that I wrote, but now I have this one. I hope that you enjoy this one that I rewrote. Reviews are love, love RockinRobbien. **

**P.S: I will not be updating for a while since it is almost spring break here and I will be on vacation. But don't worry I will have chapter nine and half of ten written. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: **

**Here we are with this chapter. The inspiration for this one was telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce. PS. I was wondering if anyone would like to make a poster for this story. I am not very good at it and I would love to have one. Please and thank you. **

**Ok, so instead of splitting this chapter up I just combined what would have been chapter ten. And I might be taking a short break from Fanfiction for a while since it's almost graduation time at my school and I will be busy and all. **

**Edward: **

Jake seemed to be ok with the idea of going to meet my friend and stay there for a while. I hope that nothing goes wrong for once. It would be nice, but yet I am worried because this person that Jake is meeting is my creator, Dalais but I didn't tell Jake the whole story. There is more to Dalasi and I that he doesn't know and he never will know. I decided not to use the Volvo to take Jake to the place but instead I rented a car to take. It would e less risky. Alice told me while Jake was sleeping what happened in the store and the other priority was getting Jake a new phone and getting a new place.

"We can't keep moving like this." Alice was saying as we packed up the house. For the time being we would be staying with Dalasi, he said that he didn't mind and that was a good thing, the other vampires that we knew would be coming along as well. We needed all the help we could get.

"Why not Alice?" I asked annoyed.

"Because, I like this house, Jake doesn't want to move and he will find us." Alice pointed out.

"Not really Alice, we have you. Your visions and the other vampires' abilities. We can do this, ok?"

"I know but I just hate moving."

"Don't worry Sis; soon all of this will be over before you know it."

Alice smiled and started packing again. I was right; all of this will be over before anyone knew it. And when it was Jake and I would leave this place and never come back. I could hear Jake's steady heartbeat in the shower. His thoughts were running wild about everything that was going on. First with Carlisle and then with Sam. I can't tell him about what Sam did to their parents; he can't handle more news right now. I stopped packing and went into the bathroom. He was just getting out. I loved the look he had when he got out of the shower, all dripping wet; I stopped myself from attacking him right now. I knew that was something that he wanted, just to get his mind off of things but right now we couldn't do it.

"Hey sweetheart." I spoke. He looked to me and smiled. Behind that perfect smile was a breaking man and I wanted to kill that bastard for what he did.

"So, who is the friend that we are meeting?" he asked me.

"Just someone from my past. You guys will get along just fine." I went over and hugged for comfort. "Come on, we're getting ready to go."

He nodded and I left him to get dressed, once I was out there I saw Alice and she had her vision look on her face.

"Alice?"

"I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?"

"Sam and Jake. I don't believe it."

……..

Sam:

So my ex girlfriend and her family are vampires. That is just fantastic. Now when I think about it, I look back at when I saw Carlisle, so I made a deal with a vampire as well. All of this was just too much for me to handle. Vampires, who knew that they existed. I took out my phone, I guess if Rosalie was working for me to get my brother then she must know about the vampires. I, of course needed to have her safety in mind.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Listen to me, there are things that you need to know."

…**..**

**Jake: **

We were on our way to Edward's friends' house. We passed trees and a lake. As I watched everything pass us my mind wandered back to the conversation that Edward and I had in the park.

"Stop thinking about that." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I will never turn you into a monster like I am."

"You're not a monster Edward. Ok, and I want to spend eternity with you, forever and always."

"No Jake, not if you have a choice, I didn't."

"Let's say for argument's sake that something happens to me, then would you turn me?"

I watched his features for a moment, and then they softened.

"Only if something happened to you." The rest of the ride was silent as we made our way to his friend's house. I wondered if this was all over if maybe we could travel to Peru. I always wanted to go there. I heard Edward chuckle before I headed off to sleep.

I woke when I felt the car stop. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see this huge mansion house. Edward was opening the door before I even got up. We went to the back of the car and got the bags out of the car, when we went to the front porch the door was already opened. There stood this guy; he looked about twenty years old. He had bluish, grayish eyes and dark hair. He was really cute. I heard Edward growl when I thought this.

"Edward, it's so good to see you." The man said. Edward just smiled and headed inside. The guy looked at me and smiled before ushering me inside. I looked around in the house and it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was like a mix between early Victorian era and modern times. I liked it.

"So, you must be the infamous Jacob." He asked me.

"Jake, call me Jake. And yes I am."

"Edward has told me so much about you."

"And he has told me nothing about you."

"He hasn't?"

The man laughed before sweeping me into a hug.

"Well young Jake, I am Dalasi."

"Wait, Edward's creator?"

"So he has mentioned me?"

"Yes, he just didn't tell me that you were the one we were staying with." Edward came downstairs moments later.

"So Edward you haven't told him that he was staying with moa? "He asked. "Especially after the ….."

Edward cut him off before he could finish and I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"No I haven't and I haven't told him about the other thing." Edward said.

"What other thing?" I asked.

"Nothing love, come on up, Dalasi would you please him something to eat?"

"Of course."

Dalais went away into the kitchen and I followed Edward upstairs. The room that we would be staying in was way bigger than anything I had ever seen. Carlisle's room for me wasn't even this big. I lay down on the bed. Edward lay next to me. I looked him into the eyes and for a second I saw the innocence in him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I smirked.

"o.k., I was thinking that maybe today we should go out."

"Go out? Us?" I felt his forehead in a humorous way.

"What?" he smiled.

"You want to go out?"

"Of course, it would take your mind off things and mine as well."

"Fine, where would you like to go love?" I asked him. I knew he wasn't big on going out and so I just wanted to hear his answer for a laugh.

"How about the Sixx?"

"That club in Chelsea? That gay club in Chelsea?"

I suddenly sat up. I never knew him to go to a club, let alone a gay club.

"Are you sure you want to go to a gay club Edward? I know how possessive you can get and at those type of things everyone trying to get into someone's pants."

"I know, and if they try anything with you I will just have to show them who you belong to won't I?" He kissed me on the lips before he suddenly dragged me downstairs. He must have heard Dalais say something informing him that the food was done. When I got into the kitchen sitting before me was all the foods that I enjoyed. How did he know which ones I liked?

"Dalais just knows." Edward said while he pulled out a chair for me to sit in. as I was eating I was watching Edward and Dalais interact, it was in such a way that I had never seen him act with me before. Almost as if they were lovers. I shook that thought from my head, there was no way that they were lovers, Edward would have told me. Right?

…

**Sam: **

So they left. I arrived to their apartment and everything was gone. There was no sign that they were ever there. Damn it, that Cullen took him away. Now Rosalie and I would have to work twice as hard now. Where would a vampire take a human to get away from another human? This would take some immediate investigation and I knew the perfect person. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Angela, sweetheart. I need your help."

…

**Edward: **

I took Jake to the club and Dalais joined us. He bought along his newest vampire or actually old vampire that he turned about thirty years ago. His name was Tyler and they met in a club. Tyler and Jake seemed to get along very well and the two of them were currently dancing together while Dalais and I talked.

"So he doesn't know about our relationship?" he asked me.

"Of course not and right now he doesn't need that. We are going through so much drama right now and we don't need this right now."

"Right, the crazy brother in love with him, but baby there something that you need to know about Jake and that brother of his. For some reason Alice told me but not you."

"What is it?"

Dalais whispered in my ear what Alice had told him. I couldn't believe it, there was no way, I wondered if Sam knew and if he did why wouldn't he tell Jake? But then again he didn't tell Jake that he got their parents killed.

"Are you going to tell him that piece of information?"

"No, I don't want to lay all this on him. I just want him to have some fun right now. He deserves it."

Jake:

The next song that came on was one of Tyler's favorite he told me. It was Tic Tok by Kesha. As the song played he pulled me back onto the dance floor. As the song played we began dancing against each other. Tyler began singing a part of the song and I laughed,

"Cause the party doesn't start till I walk in." he sang. It was amazing; I was having fun, all my thoughts gone from what was going on in my life. Once the song ended I headed back to my seat next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me once I sat down.

"Did you enjoy your dance?" he asked me. I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Of course I did. I wish that you would dance with me."

"I don't dance love."

"But you should. It's so much fun and a great stress reliever."

"I understand that but I don't like dancing."

"Oh posh." Dalais interrupted. "I remember you loved to dance."

"That was a long time ago. I don't dance anymore."

Dalais stood up and grabbed my hand. He led me onto the dance floor as Bad Romance by Lady Gaga began to play. He wrapped his arms around my waist and even though the song was sort of fast he still managed to make it seem as though it was slow as we danced. It didn't feel as though it was weird like I thought it would be, but I felt at ease with him.

"So you know since I created Edward he is somewhat of a son to Me." he told me. I nodded. "So you know if you ever hurt him I would have to come after you."

"I know but there is something I want to know."

"What is it?"

"I noticed that Edward shushes you up whenever you talk about the past. Is there something that I should know about you two?"

I watched him; he turned from me to Edward for a while before turning back to me.

"It's not my place to tell you. He doesn't want you to know about what happened back then."

I huffed and turned to watch Edward who was looking directly at me.

"_What can't I know?" _I thought to him. He just shook his head and walked over to us. He tried to pry between us but I stopped him.

"Why can't he tell me about your past? I told you all about mine."

"I understand that but this is something that I don't want you to know."

"Why not Edward? Is it that bad that I can't know?"

"Jake, please."

"Edward I just want to know, I feel like I am walking on egg shells around that house when I am speaking with him and when you two are talking."

"I should leave you two alone." Dalais excused himself and went over to Tyler.

Once he was gone I began walking towards the exit and Edward followed me. We didn't speak the mile that we walked around. It was when he reached the abandoned park that he said something.

"We dated."

I turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Dalais and I, we use to have a relationship but we both knew that it wasn't going anywhere and we remained friends. Nothing is going on between us now."

"That's all you had to say Edward."

I felt his body sit next to me, there was something soothing about his cooler body temperature that got to me.

"I thought that you would hate me if you knew about our relationship."

"Why on earth would I hate you Edward?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am a little self conscious, who knows."

I wrapped him in my arms and kissed him. I could feel him relax under my touch and that made me happy. I looked at my watch, it was nearing midnight.

"Come on, let's go home." I told him.

"Ok."

We got up off the ground and walked hand in hand towards his car. I suddenly felt better about everything but I wondered how long that was going to last.

…….

Edward:

He was a lot calmer now since we went out for the first time since we got together. He laughed and danced and that was something I haven't seen in a while. I ended up telling him about Dalais and our relationship and he was ok with it. I had no idea why all these thoughts about him hating me plagued my mind but knowing that something like this didn't affect him made me happy. We drove back to the house in silence; that is until something in his mind made me stop the car.

"Why did you stop?" he asked me. I looked over at him.

"You know damn well why I stopped this car." I said raising my voice a bit too loud for him.

"You don't have to yell at me."

"Then you don't have to think about doing that."

"It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah, something that you most likely would have done because you know that I will not be doing that to you and I know that he would."

"Ok Edward, I understand, I won't do it. I promise."

Nothing else after that came up when we reached home. Once there he went straight to his room and locked the door. I could tell that he was angry and I knew better than to interfere with him when he was mad at me. So I sat in the living room and waited until either he went to sleep or cooled down. While I waited I got a call from Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

"How's Jake? Is everything ok?" she stammered.

"Yes Alice why wouldn't everything be ok?"

"Because I saw Sam and that woman that made out with you. Did you know that they are working together?"

"No I didn't know that."

"Yeah, that and the both know."

"Know what?"

"About what we are."

"How did they find out?"

"It was more Sam. He somehow put figured it out and warned that witch."

"Alright, do you see anything else? Do they know where we are?"

"No, I saw him calling some woman named Angela about looking for you guys but I handled that before it got too far."

"Thanks Alice. I appreciate it."

"No problem, just keep him safe."

"You know I will."

I hung up the phone and went upstairs. If what she was saying was true then I needed to protect him in any way possible. The door was unlocked when I tried it. As I opened the door I noticed him sleeping there on the bed. He looked at peace.

…

Sam:

Someone or something ruined my plans. I headed to Angela's office for the info on where my brother is but when I got there she was nowhere to be found and her files, everything was wiped from her computer. I had to find out who did this but I already had a guess. Those vampires were really starting to irritate me now. I got into my car and drove to my apartment. Waiting for me was Rosalie.

"How the hell did you get in?" I asked.

"Remember, you hired me, a grade a thief. I can pick locks outside of a paper bag." She got up and headed towards me; she wrapped her slender arms around my waist and gently kissed me on the lips. I pushed her away and wiped my lips.

"What the hell?"

"Come on, just till we find your brother and break them up let's have a little fun."

She was right, without anyone I was a little horny and she was hot. I grabbed her and pulled her closer.

,,,

Jake:

Sometime during the night I felt Edward's cool body pressed against mine. I grabbed one of his hands and kissed them.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said.

"Don't be, I understand that you want to be with me forever but I don't want this happening to you."

"I know. You don't want me becoming a monster. I get that but we love eachother and don't you want to be with me forever?"

I turned now to face him. Even though we were in the dark I could accurately make out his features.

"I want to be with you forever but not like this."

"Then how? How can we be together forever if you are too afraid to turn me?"

He placed a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I don't know, ok I just don't know."

That was the last thing that he said to me before I drifted off to sleep.

_I was running through the woods,. Suddenly there were wolves in front of me. There were three of them, all larger than the average one. The one in the middle soon shifted in the form of a man. He was of Indian decent, in the typical Indian clothing. I watched him and he pointed to something. He wouldn't speak and so I didn't know what he wanted. Seconds later the wolves were gone. Whatever they wanted had something to do with that forest I was in. _

I woke to the sound of Edward calling my name. I wondered if he listened in on my dream even though I told him not to he did any way to keep an eye on me.

"No, I didn't." he spoke.

"Ok, but in the dream, there something, I don't know but they wanted something from me."

"Who?"

"Some wolves. Like the ones that Carlisle had."

"Did they say anything?"

"No, just pointed to some place in the woods."

"We don't have any woods here."

"Yes but I remember something from my child hood. My family use to live in some place called La Push before we moved here. I think those were the woods."

"Well why would they want you to go there?"

"I don't know. But my family had to leave suddenly, the never told us why they left though."

"I can see where this is going."

"You do?"

"You want to go to La Push don't you?"

"It would only make sense since there is something there that I must have to find."

"Fine, any way this is good. We can get you out of here."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing that you need to be worried about."

I didn't go any more into it. I could tell that he didn't want to discuss the matter anymore. As I ate the breakfast that he prepared for me I listened as he made the arrangements for us to go to La Push. When he came back in and sat next to me I watched him closely.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Jake."

"So when do we leave?"

"Our plane leaves at six. You finish eating while I pack our things. Ok?"

I smiled and watched as he used his vampire speed to pack.

…..

**La Push: **

Normal POV:

Edward and Jake made it to Seattle where Edward rented a car for them to drive to La Push. The ride was silent as the two drove and Jake watching as the trees went by more thoughts came back to him.

_He was five years old. His mom was in the kitchen and his dad was in the living room watching television. Jake was in his room playing with his toys. He looked out the window at the sudden roar that he heard. He looked down to see a wolf outside his window. Five year old Jake ran downstairs to let his parents know what he saw and after that they moved. He never knew why. _

"Your parents never told you why you had to leave?" Edward asked Jake. He sat up in his seat.

"No, they never did. Maybe by me coming back here I could find out why."

"Yeah, possibly." Edward said gloomily.

Jake managed to pick up on that.

"Is there something that I should know?"

"No, why do you say that?"

"Because the way that you said it. Did you not want me to come here?"

"It's not that, it's just, do you really want to find out about why you left in the first place?"

"Actually I do. You have eternity to learn more about your family Edward. I don't. So while I am here I am going find out what ever secrets lay in this town. "

Nothing else was said between the two. No one even noticed the giant wolf watching them.

…

Edward:

We found a small little motel on the outskirts of La Push. For a small place it was really gorgeous. I wouldn't mind moving here once all of this was over with. I could tell that Jake wouldn't mind either. As we sat in the small room Jake was on the phone with Alice to see if she could see anything that would help with us finding some information. As I sat there I was suddenly hit with a wave of thoughts, they were communicating back and forth between two people. I moved to the window and heard the conversation more.

_He's back. We need to tell him now. _

_We can't, that boy is also with a blood sucker. That's going to cause some problems for us._

So whoever these two were knew about Jake and knew about what I was. Jake wasn't paying attention to me so I swiftly jumped out the window and my nose was hit with the stench of dog. Shifters. I followed the smell and came upon the two that were talking. They spotted me and attacked. I was somehow faster than these two so they must not have that much practice where it's needed. One of them, he was larger I managed to rustle to the ground and he shifted back. The teen before looked no older than Jake. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. This was unusual for a native.

"What do you want bloodsucker?" he snarled to me.

"Why were you outside of Jake's room?"

"What's it to you? Did we interrupt your feeding time?"

I pushed him back a bit too hard, the other wolf had shifted back now and was coming this way. He had the look of a true native.

"Colin, calm down." He said. He seemed to be a bit ok with me or something but he was a lot calmer.

I eased of the one named Colin.

"My name is Brady, I apologize for him. He's a bit of a hothead sometimes."

"My name is Edward. I just want to know why you were outside of Jake's room."

"We heard that he was coming back to town and we needed to make sure that he was safe."

"Why?"

"The elders wanted to make sure that he stayed safe."

"Again, why?"

He sighed for a moment and I tuned in on his thoughts.

_I should tell him, especially if he is close with Jake. He needs to know. _

It seemed as though he was communicating with someone who wasn't there.

"Ok, promise me that you won't say anything to Jake."

"I promise."

…

Jake:

By the time I got off the phone with Alice I noticed that Edward was nowhere to be found. I highly doubt that he would have went outside the building yet when I looked out the window I saw him down there talking to two naked boys. Something was off about this, why was Edward down there with these two naked boys and why didn't he tell me he was leaving. One of the boys pointed my way and I saw Edward look my way. Seconds later he was standing in the room.

"They can help you." He said pointing to them.

"Who are they?"

"Wolves they know some things about you. About your family."

….

Edward:

The following morning Jake and I met with the wolves at their spot in La push. We met with the leader of their pack, his name was Ephraim.

"So, Edward told me that you know things about my family?"

"Yeah, but it's not up to us to tell you. It would be best to hear it from the council leader."

When he said that a man, who looked about fifty came into the room, he sat next to Ephraim. He had a beard that wasn't graying despite his age. I noticed something about him, he had the same eyes that Jake had. So maybe this was Jake's real father. I moved closer to Jake and held his hand.

"Jake, this is our leader Graham. He can tell you everything that you need to know." Ephraim said.

"So you are Jacob." Graham spoke. His voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes sir." He spoke.

"It is good to see you after all these years."

"So you knew my parents while they were here?"

"Of course. Your father was my wife's brother."

"Oh. Wow. Why didn't she ever mention you and her to me?"

"They didn't like me very well for what I was."

"A wolf."

"Yes, this brings me to what I have to tell you. Jake, you are a wolf. But not just any wolf the leader of this pack."

"Wait, that can't be possible, my parents if they knew what you were and hated it that means that they would not be, so how is it possible?"

"Because young one, they were not your real parents. My wife and I are your real parents."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Once they found out that she was pregnant they wanted to take you away from here."

"You just let her take me away?"

"Your real mother thought about it at the last moment and saw it fit to let you grow up normal."

"I didn't want that, I wanted you to know about your heritage but your mother didn't."

"So he isn't my brother." Jake whispered. He knew we all heard.

"Right love, he isn't."

I watched Jake as he got up from his place and headed outside.

"_I want to be alone." _He thought to me and I respected that. I could hear him outside, he was crying. I know that all of this was too much to take in but he didn't need to cry over it. I mean I understand his parents, finding out that they aren't who he thought they were and then he found out that he's a wolf but the positive thing that came out of this was that he found out that Sam wasn't his brother after all, that bastard that did that to him wasn't related to him in any way.

…

Jake:

Everything was happening so fast, I learned so much about my family that it terrified me. I didn't know what to believe anymore, my parents, my real parents are alive, I guess that's a good thing but they just let me go with any thought about what would be good for me. They thought that by me going with the people who didn't want me to be raised in a world that I didn't know that they existed. Boy was they wrong. I ended up meeting up with wolves and vampires all at the same time. So how much good was this doing me that I ended up being exposed to this anyway. I could feel Edward, I couldn't explain it but it's like he wanted to come to me. I needed to be alone right now to process all of this. My life really sucked right about now. I sat by one of the trees outside the small house and sat there quietly for a moment. I listened to the sounds of the birds chirping and soft footsteps.

"I told you I wanted to be alone."

"I know, but you are upset and I want to comfort you."

"I know Edward, but I know something that we can do."

"No, I know that you want to but we can't, not until all of this is over and you're safe."

…..

**So this story has given me my most reviews I have gotten and I love you all for that. I thought, while I was listening to the destiny Child's song survivor and that one part that goes, "after all of the darkness and happiness soon comes happiness." I thought that Jake needed a little happiness in his life and plus I got tired and emotionally drained of writing this and making him worried so I gave him some time out with the guys at a club to let him have some happiness and take his mind off of things for a while. And I was planning in the next chapter which I am currently getting ready to write will have a bit more happiness in it. Cause they need it, badly. **

**A/N: I understand that I am being a bit cryptic with all this secrecy but all in due time dearies. Oh yeah, my longest chapter ever and I love it. **

**A/N 2: this is sort of different, instead of the gene being activated in the presence of vampires it only happens when the chosen ones agree to it and go through a short ritual. That would clear up why Jake didn't turn. **

**Dalais: Matt Dallas. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN. **

**I know it's been a while since I updated but I don't know where I am going with this story so stay along with me for the ride. **

"_**Do you know how to live on your own?" **_

_**Green day: 21 guns **_

**In this chapter, we deal with the aftermath of something that happens. No Sam yet. Even though he is mentioned. **

**Jake: **

I was meeting with my real parents today for breakfast. It has been three weeks since I've been here and by this time Alice and Seth had come down as well as everyone else including Dalais and Jessica. By this time Dalais and Tyler had broken up and he was taking an interest in Seth. Seth took a liking to the other wolves here and was currently playing around with them; I stood in the bathroom of the house that Dalais owned here. Who knew he owned a place. Somewhere here. I was in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror to get ready. Edward was standing at the door watching me. He knew that I needed time alone after all of this and he respected that, but for the last three weeks he hasn't spoken a word to me. It was sort of frustrating, I liked the sound of his voice and I wanted to hear it.

"I'm sort of nervous you know." I joked. He still stood there, stone faced and unmoving. "Can you answer me?" I turned around and he was gone. I walked into the room and found him gone. But in his place was Alice.

"I know you're upset." She said.

"Yeah, something's wrong with him and he's acting like, I don't know." I said sitting next to her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that he's just as worried as you are and this is his way of showing it." She blacked out for a while; her eyes had turned the shade of white that signaled a vision.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Sam. He's on his way here." She said.

"How did he know where we were?"

"I don't know, he found us somehow."

"What do you want to do?"

"We are going to get you out of here." Edward said. I didn't hear him come in.

"We can't keep running Edward."

"Yes we can. No."

"What?"

"Jake, I can hear your thoughts remember?"

"Edward, you have nothing to worry about, I've seen it."

"Alice, you don't understand, I can't do it, and I can't kill him, no matter what."

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Listen, if you do this, not only will we be together forever but I can help with Sam."

"There's nothing to help with. I can deal with him myself."

"What about us being together forever? Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do, but not like this Jake."

"Then how, how are we going to spend the rest of our lives together if not like this?"

"I don't know Jake, we'll figure something out, but please don't make me do this."

I returned to the bed and laid down. "If Sam is on his way then I can't go to my parents, and they need to be safe."

"They will be, the wolves are there. Any way how much harm can a human do?" Alice smiled. She left out the room leaving Edward and I alone. He hadn't moved from his spot.

"So are we really not going to talk about this?"

"No."

"You know what, it's not up t you. It's my choice and I want I can get Alice to do it."

"She wouldn't."

"Yeah she would, we should have a vote."

"We are not."

"Yes we are. Let's see what Dalais, Makenna, Alice, Charles, Alistair, Jessica, Vlad and Stefan have to say about it." I knew that they all heard me and five seconds later we were all in the living room.

"So, I know you all heard what I had to say and what I want. So , what do you guys say?"

"You know I want you to be with us forever." Alice smiled.

One by one they all gave their votes, and everyone said yes. I looked over to Edward and he had a scowl on his face.

"So, since Edward won't turn me Alice I was wondering if you would do it."

"Of course I will." She gave me a slight hug then went to Edward. I couldn't hear what they said but I know it was to reassure him.

…**.**

**Edward: **

He asked them, all of them and they all agreed and want him to become a vampire. I didn't want this, I would not have wished this on anyone yet he voluntarily wanted to become one. For what? An eternity together? We would be together in the afterlife, why couldn't he be happy with that? I was in the room that we shared. I locked the door. I just needed to be alone right now, I couldn't stand to see him. Not that I hated him or anything but I just can't believe that he would do that. I heard him sitting on the outside of the door. He wasn't crying, he was just sitting there, waiting for me to open the door. Maybe I am being a little childish but I can't go through this. Seconds later I heard the familiar hum of one of Jake's favorite songs.

"_**I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you**_**"**

that was his favorite line that he used to sing whenever we had arguments. I got off the bed and headed to the door. I sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know but this is, I, we can't go back if this happens."

"I understand that but this is something that I want and nothing will change my mind about that."

"Then, I'm sorry Jake, I can't do this anymore."

I listened silently, he stopped speaking and for a second I thought that he stopped breathing too.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore? Do what anymore?"

"You know what. Us, if this is the life that you are choosing then I won't be in it, not like this."

"Edward, don't do this, not after everything we've been through."

"I'm sorry Jake but unless you change your mind then I won't change mine."

"How could you Edward?"

"I'll still help you with the Sam problem but it will be completely professional."

I heard shuffling and then I heard him leave. This was the hardest thing for me to do but I had to do it, he had to realize that I couldn't damn him the way I was.

**Jake: **

I don't believe him, why would he do this to me. After everything, everything we've been through this bastard just dumps me because I want to spend eternity with him. Alice was outside when I went out there. She came over and gave a hug, I could use one right now.

"Why Alice?"

"Edward is stubborn, he'll come around sooner or-"she stopped speaking and I looked to her. She was having a vision but not just any vision. She began to thrash around on the ground.

"Edward." I called and he was there seconds later.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she stopped talking and then had a vision. I don't know why the vision is so violent."

I looked at Edward and he was staring deeply at his sister. He must have been reading her mind because he got that look on his face that he gave me whenever something with Sam happened.

"What's the matter?"

"Her vision, it was about us, after our breakup, let's not talk about this." He picked her up and headed back inside the house. I followed behind him. Whatever the vision was had to do with us and our breakup, if it did this to Alice then the only way to stop whatever happened would be for us to get back together.

"We are not getting back together." His stern voice said from upstairs. I went up there; he was putting Alice in the bed to rest. I would never think that I would see that. We both walked out the room.

"Edward, it's our fault that this happened, we can stop this. Whatever it was, what was it anyway?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned with."

"Yes, this has to do with us."

"I deserve it, what happened in the vision anyway."

"What happened Ed?"

"Nothing."

He walked away and I grabbed for him.

"Tell me Edward."

"Fine, you really want to know? I cheated on you. Ok, I am going to sleep with someone after you become a vampire and then you are going to kill me."

"Do you at least stop me?"

"No, I sit there and let you do it because deep down I knew what I did was wrong."

"Well we know what our breaking up will do for us so let's just stop this stupid thing now and get back together Edward." I went to kiss him but he moved away.

"It's better this way."

"Better for who, you or me?"

"Both of us."

With that said he walked away. I sat there on the stairs and waited. I knew that he would come back. He had too.

..

Over the next few days Edward avoided me. He spent most of his time with Dalais whose attention, just like that, shifted from Seth back to Edward after he found out that we had broken up. And Edward seemed to not do anything about it. So he must be the one that Edward sleeps with. That's just great. Alice had recovered from that vision she had and was now fixing Seth and me breakfast. We were at the table along with the wolves from the reservation. I was sitting next to Ephraim who suddenly seemed so into me out of nowhere and he didn't seem like the type to me but it was weird that all of this was happening as soon as Edward and I broke up. I casted my eyes upward and saw him looking over at Ephraim with his jealous look on his face. So Ephraim was making him jealous, this was good. I leaned into Ephraim more to see what Edward would do but when I looked up he and Dalais was gone. That was just great. I moved from him and headed into the living room. Sitting there Dalais but no Edward.

"He's outside." He spoke without moving to look at me.

"Ok, thanks." I headed outside to find him sitting under the tree.

"Go away." He said before I even left the porch.

"No. I want to talk and we are going to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Why?"

"Because we are done and we have nothing to say to eachother unless it has to deal with Sam."

I shielded my mind; if this was going to work I couldn't have him seeing what I was planning. I started to cry and I saw him through blurry eyes turn my way.

"What is it?"

"Not that you care and you're right we have nothing to say to eachother." I turned to leave and I felt his arm on mine. He was sucker when it came to me.

"Did something happen? Did Sam contact you?"

"Yes. After you broke up with me. He called me and told me not to tell anyone but he said that when he gets here he's going to take me away from here and do things to me that I don't want to repeat. He said that it would be easy because we are not together anymore and that you wouldn't care if he did those things to me. Is he right? Would you not care if he raped me?"

"I would care. Even though we are not together anymore I still care for you Jacob." He hugged me. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"Stay with me tonight. Don't leave."

"Jake."

"Please, I'm afraid."

"Ok, I'll stay with you tonight."

"Thanks."

…

**Edward: **

I told Jake that I will watch over him. He's been a little on edge lately about this Sam situation but I haven't seen Sam around and Alice hasn't seen him in her visions either. What was his plan? Today I was taking Jake into Port Angeles to do some shopping for Seth's birthday. Jake was looking at gifts that ranged between 1 and 10 dollars. I knew that he would want to get Seth something amazing and these prices were not it.

"How about you get him a car?" I asked him.

"I don't have that much money." He responded.

"I'll pay for it."

"No, you can't do that."

"Why not? Seth is like a brother to me and I know that he would want a car and I also know that you would want to get him that as well."

"I'll pay you back. I promise."

"No problem."

We settled on getting him a Nissan Altima for his birthday. We got it in red so he could look somewhat manly driving it. We would have the car delivered on his birthday so it would be a big surprise for him. As we were driving back Jake's phone rang. When he answered it his smile faded.

"What is it?" I asked.

He hung up the phone and faced forward. "It's nothing,"

"Jake."

"Sam, he's here."

……..

**There we go. Chapter ten of Cure. **


	11. Chapter 11

C**hapter eleven: **

**In this chapter we have something different going on, I decided to take a new direction with Jake and I know most of you will hate it but this got my inspiration going and it will work out in the end. **

**PS. I have a poll up about this story, check it out.**

**..Uhm, this chapter is rated M, not the others, just this particular one. You have been warned and I don't want anyone to get offended because I have warned you. If you are under the age of 17 turn away from this chapter or just skip the part that I will put a warning in. **

**Edward: **

Sam was in town, close to Jake. This was not good especially for Jake. He hadn't said anything since we got back, most of the time he just sits in the room.

…

**Jake: **

I can't believe how easily that it is to convince Edward of this stuff. The phone call that I got and played into actually made him believe what I was telling him. I know it's wrong but I love Edward so much and I can't lose him. I will do anything to get him back. Alice seen what I am doing and oddly she's ok with it. I was currently sitting here pondering what to do next when I heard the door open; I quickly shielded my thoughts again and watched as Edward came through the door.

"No sign of Sam anywhere. We searched everywhere but came up with nothing," he said as he sat next to me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I missed this.

"Are you sure that he said he was in town?"

"Yeah, that's what he said. Did Alice see anything?"

"No, she hasn't and that's weird."

"He's probably got wolves with him or hasn't made up his mind yet. We'll know something soon."

"Yeah and till then you are not to leave my side."

"Where am I going to go?" I smiled.

It was ridiculous how easy this was.

///

**Edward**.

Till we find out what's going on with Sam Jake has been with me twenty four seven. I had him in my room that I moved to so I could keep a better eye on him. He was asleep at the moment and I watched him. He was dreaming about all the times we spent together. Watching these thoughts in his head made me long for the past again but I couldn't, not if he was going to become a monster, but then again I… I didn't finishing that thought because seconds later the dream changed from our happy moments together to ones about Sam. He began to violently thrash around on the bed and I grabbed him. I tried waking him up but he wouldn't and I did the only thing that I knew could get him to wake up. I kissed him. He seemed to calm down and then he grabbed me and deepened the kiss. I knew where this was headed and I didn't want to go there but something in me wouldn't stop, I had never felt like this before and I kind of liked it.

(Warning NOW)

He pulled my shirt over my head as we continued to kiss. I wrapped my hands through his hair and tugged until his eyes were open. I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes and I saw the innocence there.

"Are we really going to do this Edward?" he asked me. I was unsure of the answer. I wanted to do it, but then again I didn't. I didn't want to hurt him. As though he could read my mind he answered/.

"You won't hurt me, I promise. This was the only real thing holding us back and breaking us up Edward, not me wanting to become a vampire, this, sex, I get it, you were afraid but you don't have to be anymore." He kissed me again and this time I deepened the kiss. Maybe he was right, this was all me, the sex, it wasn't really about the vampire thing, it was this, wasn't it?

Seconds later we were both naked, I admired his gorgeous body that I rarely seen before and now that I have I don't want to give it up. I trailed kisses down his body that made him shiver. I always wondered what he would taste like and I finally did. I engulfed his throbbing member into my awaiting mouth; he was so warm against my coldness. I never really had done this before and so I went with what I saw on movies and television. I began to lick him like a lollipop before I took him whole. Because I was a vampire I had no gag reflex and that made it all the more enjoyable for the both of us.

"Edward, I, ah, never felt like this before." Jake moaned out. I looked up and he was in pure ecstasy. I took him out of my mouth and grabbed the lube from the bathroom within seconds. I lathered up my throbbing member and got on top of him. I had to make sure that I went slowly so I didn't hurt him. I slowly entered him and I felt him tighten. I waited for him to relax before I began moving slowly In and out of him. He seemed so use to this but I wondered if he would soon freak out because of what Sam did but he didn't. He grabbed his member as I was moving in and out of him and I watched as he came, the look in his eyes made me hungry for more and soon after I came inside of him. I collapsed on top of him and I watched as he caught his breath.

"See, you didn't hurt me." He said after a moment of catching his breath.

"I know but I was just afraid and Jake, I'm sorry about treating you like that, it's just that I fell in love with you as a human, as someone that was different but now that you want you to become a vampire, you are not becoming the person that I fell in love with."

"I know but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and this is the only way."

"But isn't it enough to just be happy with me now?"

"Enough but then what will happen when I get old; would you still want me then?"

"I love you Jake, you're my mate and nothing will ever stop that. No matter how old you get." I kissed him on the lips before he fell asleep.

..

**Jake: **

When I woke up Edward was gone. And after what we did I couldn't lie to him anymore. I couldn't do this anymore. I put on some clothes and head downstairs. The only person there was Alice.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat at the table.

"Edward wanted to make you something special for breakfast. So you guys reconciled?"

"Yeah, but I can't lie to him anymore Alice."

"He'll be back soon and then you guys can discuss it."

…..

**I realize that this chapter is shorter than my last two but I just wanted to give you guys something and help me, I want to know how you guys want Jake and Edward to do. **

**PS. If that little sex scene offended anyone I am sorry but if you are under the age that I have in the beginning do not read. Because I warned you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

**I have a new story out called "Heart shaped Tears." This is a riley and Edward Pairing. Please check it out. **

**Ok forget about that whole sixteen chapter thing, I am going to have this chapter and then an epilogue. I thought that I would have more material but I don't. **

**Edward: **

I decided to cook breakfast for Jake. After the night that we spent together, it was more than what I had expected from it. We hadn't gone overboard and I hadn't hurt him. Maybe him becoming a vampire wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. I mean I love him and I want to spend all of eternity with him and this is the only way. I was shopping for his favorite foods when I caught a familiar scent. I went down the second aisle and that's when, if my heart was still beating would have stopped. I would recognize that blonde hair anywhere. Riley Biers was standing, looking at a box of cereal.

**Flashback: 1955**

"_**I want to be with you forever." **_

"_**We can't. I can't do this to you." **_

"_**Why not Edward? I love you and you love me." **_

"_**I know but I can't. I'm sorry." **_

End flashback:

I went to him. He still looked just as I left him.

"Riley?" I asked. He turned to see me and his smile widened.

"Edward? Is that you?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's you, what happened?"

"What do you mean? Oh the vampire thing?"

"Yeah."

"I met up with some guy after you left, Laurent his name was. He turned me and then left. I had some family down here and decided to come here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my boyfriend, we're on a vacation."

"Oh, new boyfriend?"

"Yes, his name is Jacob. He's amazing. But he's going through that stage that you went through. He wants to become a vampire. "

"Does that happen with every guy that you date?"

"Seems that way. So I'll let you get back to your shopping. Wait why are you shopping?"

"I have a human boyfriend as well."

"Yeah, ok so see you later."

"Ok bye."

I left him to his shopping and continued with mine. Once I finished and had the cashier ring it up I headed back to the house. No one was there and I started to panic. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jake's number.

"_**Hello?" **_

"Where are you?"

"_**In the garage." **_

I hung up the phone and went to the garage. There he was. The scent of the grease must have overpowered his scent.

"So, I will be making you breakfast." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He seemed a bit withdrawn.

"What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I've been lying to you Edward."

"About what?"

"Sam. He hasn't been calling me. I made it all up so you wouldn't leave me. I know you must hate me right now and I understand it. I understand if you want to leave me. I get it."

He started to walk away. I should be mad right now but I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. I don't know if it was because we had sex or what, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I grabbed him and placed a kiss on his temple.

"I know that I should be mad at you but I'm not. I get why you did it. You love me and I love you. And I am not angry at you."

"Really? After all of that? Everything I did to you, you don't hate me?"

"Of course not."

"So, about that breakfast?"

………………**..**

**Jake: **

We made up, after all of that, me lying to him and deceiving him he doesn't care. After breakfast he needed to go hunting and I stayed at the house and cleaned up, for vampires they were messy. I started playing my Glee album. I loved that show and I put it on my favorite song, "My last name" by Carrie Underwood performed by April. I started singing the song while washing the dishes.

"Last night I did things I'm not proud of and I got a little crazy."

"That sounds like you." A cold voice said.

I stopped, I knew that voice and it was impossible for him to be here. I turned and sure enough HE was standing there.

"What are you? How'd you get here?"

"It's not that hard when you have moles everywhere."

"Edward's not that far from here."

He moved closer to me and I backed away until I bumped the island.

"Alice will see you."

"No, I don't think so. Doesn't it work if I make up my mind? But babe I have made up my mind but I have a wolf in my future. So It won't work that well."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you. Only you."

"I don't, no."

"Aw come on, is that any way to treat your brother?"

"You aren't my brother."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we came out here we learned a little secret about mom and dad, they aren't my parents. My real parents are dad's brother and his wife. So now I don't really have to be afraid of you."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. It's the truth and I would appreciate it if you left."

"Or what?" he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the counter.

"Let him go." I looked to see Jessica standing at the door.

"What are you going to do?"

Seconds later she had him held up high.

"Don't Jess, please."

"Why not Jake? After everything he put you through? I have him now, all I have to is flick my wrist and he's gone. It's what Edward would want."

"I know Jess but."

"But what Jake." this voice was Edwards. "There is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What?"

"He had your parents killed you know. The ones that you knew as your parents. He had Carlisle kill them so you and him could be together. What he didn't plan on was Carlisle taking you to be his own."

"Wait, you killed them? You put me through all of that?"

He just smiled. And I gave Jessica a look that she understood. She gave me a reassuring smile and snapped his neck. It didn't take long and it was over just like that. Why hadn't we done this earlier?

"Because you were afraid to do it Jake and after finding that out you wanted it to be over with." Edward said coming up behind me and giving me a kiss. He was right, that is the truth. I didn't want to hurt him but after knowing that, that he put me through the worst torture of my life I just wanted him gone.

"What about the body?" I asked.

"Jess, take care of it?"

"No problem."

….

**Ok, I know that the ending is really short and it ended just like that but we do have the epilogue coming up and Jake has to become a vampire and oh yeah, Rosalie I have something planned in the epilogue that you are going to love and I have a sequel that I might write but I will run it past you right now if that's ok? **

**Title: Unwritten Love**

**Summary: it's been four years since Jake became a vampire and Rosalie found out the biggest secret of her life. Now with revenge in her eyes and hatred in her heart she goes after the person that ruined her life. **


End file.
